campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Platypus eggs
The Platypus eggs are a batch of eggs laid by The Platypus in the episode "Eggs Benefits". Unfortunately, by the time the episode ended, none of the eggs were left alive. Appearance As they are just eggs, they are simple and white with no exceptional features or markings. They are quite large in size, closer perhaps to a football. History Initially, Neil found a singular egg, mentioning that its appearance was "queer" (read: unusual) and they quickly found The Platypus nesting around a bunch of them. Campbell promptly arrived on the scene and paired the campers up to take care of them. Throughout the day, almost every egg became a casualty, with the exception of one single hatchling. Space Kid immediately dropped one, Ered and Dolph's crashed on the half-pipe, Harrison accidentally cracked one in Nerris' hat, Nurf Junior ran away, and Neil hugged his so tightly that it exploded. With each egg breaking, Campbell was somehow able to physically feel the effects of it as though he himself was somehow experiencing the same trauma. In the end, one did hatch, and more information about the Baby Platypus can be found on a separate page. Eggs There were 6 eggs laid by the platypus. The eggs were assigned to the campers as "children" as Cameron Campbell wished to sell them to the Russians in order to get shelter from the Thai who were unhappy of Campbell's behavior as prime minister. According to him, platypus babies are supposedly quite valuable. Unidentified egg The first egg was killed inadvertently by Space Kid who dropped it on accident when Campbell put it in his hand. He then gave a second one to Neil, sternly telling him to be careful. 'Little Shredder ' Little Shredder was the egg given to Ered and Dolph and named by Ered. It is also the second egg to die. It is easily recognizable as it has fire decals painted on by Dolph and sunglasses by Ered. According to Dolph the egg was going to be the coolest artist/pro skater that ever lived. Preston loved the style of their egg and Nikki wanted to let her egg hang out with Little Shredder so it can be popular. The two parents seem to really love their egg but are a bit too laid back on raising him and allow him to do whatever it wants and not "constrain it the shackles of an overprotective society" as they consider it cool. This ultimately resulted in Little Shredder's death as Ered allowed him to go skating without safety equipment. Shredder unsurprisingly cracked, to the dismay of Dolph but Ered chuckled and called it a wipeout. 'Omlé/Eggolas' The egg given to Harrison and Nerris has a different name depending on who you ask. Harrison calls it Omlé (a pun of omelette) and wishes for it to become a magician, even putting it in an identical top hat and presenting it on stage to the campers (with Preston thinking it fun and Nurf calling it a dumb magic show). Nerris calls him Eggolas the Ivory Mage and wishes it to become a successful Dungeon master. Harrison made a false deal to Nerris that he would allow the egg to focus on its magic act, when in reality he said that to make Nerris go away. Upon finding this out Nerris is furious and flicks the top hat away, and replaces it with an elf hat like her own. This in return angers Harrison who makes the egg disappear to prove his tricks aren't dumb like Nerris said and to make a fool of her. However since Harrison has problems making things reappear he brings him back but crushes it under Nerris' hat, killing it and bringing Nerris to tears. 'Nurf Junior' Nurf Junior was named by Nurf, and like Nikki, was treated like an actual child unlike Preston, who saw it as more of a simple activity. This likely caused Nurf to get greatly angered by Preston's words and their treatment of each other mirrors a stereotypical abusive relationship, with Nurf mostly yelling at Preston. After complementing Little Shredder, Preston is told by Nurf to give praise to Nurf Jr as he didn't want him to receive a inferiority complex. Preston just questions Nurf on the egg's name causing him to yell "THAT IS NOT PRAISE PRESTON!!!" He quickly composes himself and said they'll talk about it later, as he didn't want to yell in front of the egg. They are later seen attending Harrison and Omlé's magic show. Preston (with a visible bruise on his cheek) asks Nurf if he finds the show entertaining, to which Nurf responds with, "I work hard everyday, and the one afternoon I have off you drag me to some stupid magic show?" Preston is confused as they're just kids, and Nurf took this as a sign of disrespect. He voices his disappointment and reminds Preston that he should be aware of what happens when Nurf gets angry. Preston pets the bruise on his cheek and whimpers "I remember." The last time they are seen together, Preston has a visible black eye, which he attempts to hide with sunglasses and a fake story that he tripped and fell into a doorknob. Still he asks the main trio if they had a cup of sugar, while holding up a sign that says,"HELP ME". Nurf comes in and Nikki naively tells him that Preston was asking for help, which Preston quickly tries to cover up by claiming he was asking for ingredients to make a cake. Of course one of the ingredients is eggs, thus Nurf is infuriated that Preston wanted to use eggs for food, and puts Nurf Jr on a tree hanging on a baby carrier. While Nurf was yelling at and threatening Preston, Nurf Jr apparently ran away, and left a note stating it couldn't bear being in this abusive environment anymore. It's unknown if this actually happened due to it's sheer absurdity, or if the egg actually hatched. Nonetheless Nurf mourns the loss of his "son" and sobs while proclaiming that he's a horrible parent. Preston finally gains enough courage to respond with "you really are Nurf." He then seen leading a weeping Nurf away. 'The Neil Egg' After Space Kid dropped their first egg, Neil was entrusted with the second. Space Kid showed a strong desire to show the egg the wonders of space. Neil disapproves and says the egg could look a pictures instead but then decides against it as pictures have sharp corners. This egg almost survived to the end of the day, as Neil was on high alert, constantly watching for anything that could potentially bring harm to it. While he was a well-meaning "parent" at first, opting to separate himself from the other kids and putting Space Kid inside a small paddock as a safety precaution, he eventually escalated to new heights of paranoia, resulting in Neil building a large metallic structure around himself, Space Kid, and the egg, obsessively vowing to keep everyone away, as only he knew how to care the egg properly. While saying this, he clutched it to his chest so tightly that the egg completely shattered. He then realizes his behavior and sarcastically said, "Well I'm sure this is some kind of poignant metaphor." Baby Platypus Raised by Max and Nikki, this was the only egg that actually hatched successfully. Nikki treated it as if it was a real child, like Nurf and wanted to quote, "nurture the heck" out of it. However she's hard-pressed when she realizes she doesn't know how to. Max simply didn't care and thought the whole egg raising thing was a waste of time. This cold behavior is a tragic foreshadowing on his own parents are neglectful and "don't care". More information on their hatchling can be found on a separate page. Trivia * Platypus eggs are typically 11mm (less than half inch) in diameter, or about the size of a marble. They are depicted as being much bigger than that in this episode. * Nerris and Harrison could not agree on a name for their egg. ** Nerris' nickname, Eggolas, is a pun on the character Legolas from lord of the rings. Unlike her egg, christened as an ivory mage, Legolas is an archer. ** Harrison used the nickname Omlé (pronounced like "om-lay"), which just sounds like the word "omelette" spoken in a fancy way. Based on the fact that he named his after a style of cooked egg he was probably aware of the fact that it wouldn't survive. *Ironically the behavior of Nurf and Max mirrors the treatment by their own parents. ** Nurf genuinely loves his egg but his extreme anger issues get in the way of an ideal house hold ** Max couldn't care less about his egg like his parents don't care about him. Gallery and Ered.]] and Nerris]] and Nurf.]] and Space Kid]] and Nikki's egg, the only egg to hatch.]] Category:Deceased characters Category:Animals Category:Characters